Remember
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: Warning: ArtyxOC. SPOILERS FOR THE MOST RECENT BOOK. When No1 arrives at the Fowl Manor, he seemed to have brought someone else with him who Artemis wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

I had barely finished reading this chapter when I started making this Artemis Fowl fanfic

I had barely finished reading this chapter when I started making this Artemis Fowl fanfic. This proves it. I'm a weirdo.

--

Artemis Fowl was just exiting the upstairs bathroom when he heard voices coming from the Entrance Hall, which was just down the hallway and at the bottom of the grand stairs. He stopped shaking his hands to get rid of the excess water from washing his hands (his mother had banned everyone - even Butler - from using tissue paper after using the sink. Another one of her methods to 'Save the Trees',) and listened intently, trying to distinguish the voices. It was also then when he discovered that this particular hallway had excellent acoustics and could hear the voices perfectly.

"B-But m-miss, our fuh- father works h-here! Hun- Honestly!" exclaimed a stuttering female voice. She sounded extremely nervous, although Artemis couldn't understand why. The person who answered the door should've only been Miss Book, and she was hardly intimidating.

But Artemis stopped wondering when he heard the next voice speak and smiled.

"Yeah miss, our dad works here!" exclaimed a squeaky male voice that Artemis immediately recognized. The voice was modified slightly to sound more like a human's, but there was no doubt that the voice belonged to No1, his first (and probably last) demon friend.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'm afraid I cannot permit anyone entrance," said Miss Book's voice. "Madame Fowl is extremely ill right now and her sickness is contagious..."

Artemis realized that the woman was sending the demon away. _I'm afraid I cannot permit that,_ Artemis thought as he dashed down the hallway. No1 was his only chance to save his mother in time. He simply _could not_ afford any mistakes now.

He reached downstairs, at the same time beating his own personal speed record, and stopped beside Miss Book, who looked startled to see him.

Artemis, although not completely regaining his breath, gave Miss Book the sternest glare he could muster at that moment.

"I personally invited these two over," Artemis said cooly. "Their father has been a loyal employee for so long that before he left to England, father requested me to invite these two over as a surprise for him. It is so that we could form good relationships with the employees." He nodded briefly at the two children standing outside the house. No1 disguised himself as a human, although he wasn't in the most appropriate of clothing to match the situation at hand. "I'll personally escort these two through the backdoor to meet their father. They won't come into any contact at all with my mother or even go upstairs, so there's no possibility they would encounter the disease."

Artemis glanced apprehensively at the girl who accompanied No1. She was obviously an ordinary human being, maybe about eleven-years-old, wearing one of those anime cosplaying outfits that teenagers were so into these days. Aside from that, she had the most normal of appearances, with brown eyes, black hair, slightly brown skin, and a bit of an asian appearance. Although she had a pretty face, she definitely didn't belong with No1. Artemis began to wonder if she was there because she happened to just spot No1 at the gate of the manor and asked if she could accompany him to see the place first-hand. Knowing No1, he probably said 'yes'. Pansy demon.

The girl and No1 were about to enter the house when Artemis spoke up again. "Although, I think it would be suitable if only - err, Ferdinand came with me." 'Ferdinand' and the girl looked at him, shocked. Artemis stood his ground. "I'm afraid his sister would have to leave." Even a squirell would be able to decipher what he was trying to say. Artemis didn't want to say that the girl was a complete stranger, especially in front of Miss Book. If he did, she would definitely call the police with her cellphone and say a juvinile child was trying to break in.

"Buh- But Artemis, a-aren't I your friend?" the girl asked disappointedly. Artemis wondered how she knew his name. Then again, his name was constantly mentioned on internet sites such as CNN, Google, Yahoo, eoincolfer(dot)com, and Fanfiction(dot)net. There was almost no one in the world who didn't know his name.

The strange girl sighed sadly, bowing her head like her puppy just died. "A-And we even w-went trick-or-treating ah- at one Holly- Halloween party together..."

Artemis froze. _What did she say?_

"But because you really want to see him..." Artemis said slowly, keeping up a tone of pity in his voice although in his mind he was demanding to know what was going on. "I suppose then, Maria -" He mentally winced as he remembered another pretty girl he met before, a driver who served him once at Spain, "- that you may see your father along with Ferdinand..."

He turned to Miss Book. "Madam, why don't you step outside and breathe some fresh air? I'll return to my mother as soon as I bring these two out so you may have some well-deserved rest."

The woman looked even more started to hear such kind words from such an expressionless face.

"A-Alright," she replied as she began looking quite relieved. "Thank you, sir."

Artemis merely nodded back and waited until the woman had exited before he turned his head sharply to No1 and his mysterious companion. No1 was looking very amused, while his companion was looking very satisfied with her work. "Introductions later," he said sharply before the mysterious girl could even open her mouth. "There isn't any time. We must hurry upstairs; Mother and the others are waiting for us there."

"But you said we weren't supposed to go upstairs," No1 said, surprised.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him before he turned and started walking to the stairs. He raised a hand and beckoned them to follow. "No1," he added, a mock tone of hurt in his voice. "How long have you actually known me?"

"Of course, this is Artemis Fowl I'm talking about," No1 laughed as he and his companion started walking after him.

"So this is the infamous Artemis Fowl I've been hearing so much about," Artemis heard the female chuckle loud enough for him to hear. He wasn't surprised to learn that all the stuttering from a while ago was just a get-up so she would have a chance to tell Artemis she too knew of the fairies.

"Oh yeah, you've been dying to meet Artemis for the longest time, haven't you?"

"No1, shush."

This girl probably knew everything Artemis knew about fairies, possibly even more. And the fact that she was interested in him made him suspect that she was also like Minerva, or to put it simply, also a genius. It was a highly unlikely notion (what are the chances he would be able to coincidentally meet another child genius in the flesh with all knowledge of fairies while still merely a teenager?), it was still possible and Artemis had to admit that he was very curious to find out more about this girl.

_But now is not the time to think such things,_ Artemis mentally scolded himself. _I must be worrying more about mother. Each passing second, her condition worsens... _

But even then, Artemis couldn't help inconspicuously glancing behind at the girl as they reached the top of the stairs. The part of him that wasn't thinking of his mother was dying to find out as much information as he could about this anime-cosplaying girl. Who exactly was she?

--

I-I would ruh- really ap- appreciate i- it if yuh- you guh- guys wuh- would re- review…


	2. Chapter 2

YES! UPDATE TIME! Haha, I'm sure you people would be glad to know that I managed to read the whole Time Paradox book. It took me about four to five hours of reading and it really made my day. I apologize for keeping you all waiting, readers. And I'm also sorry that I made this chappy in a hurry. Please bear with me. Read ON!

The moment they entered Angeline Fowl's room, Holly gave a yelp of surprise at the sight of the young girl accompanying Artemis into the room. "Nat!? What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

The girl spotted Holly as well and broke out into a wide grin. "Weren't expecting me, were you Holly?"  
Holly slowly shook her head then spotted the disguised demon beside Nat. Now she was even more confused.

"And who's…"  
Suddenly, the demon transformed into No1. He must've seen Holly's jaw drop for he grinned widely as well.

"Well," Holly said, quickly recovering. "I've never seen you use that disguise before, Nol."

"He went crazy for this mission. He's been wanting to shape shift into a human for ages but the LEP never gave him permission," Nat explained calmly, gently whacking No1 at the back of his head hard enough to make him stagger forward slightly.

"Hey!" No1 exclaimed indignantly.

"Holly, No1, who is this person?" Artemis suddenly spoke up, looking quite annoyed that they had been ignoring him.

"Oh, hi Artemis," Nol greeted politely as he straightened himself up, noticing him standing about four feet away. He motioned a hand towards Nat. "This is Natalie Elf. She's a half-fairy."  
Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked again at this so-called half-fairy. There was definitely nothing that showed she was any different from a normal human girl, aside from her strange costume composed of a pink dress and white vest. Artemis hadn't noticed earlier, but she was even holding a peculiar stuffed animal under one arm, making her look even more natural. She looked more like a little child heading to a cosplaying convention than a magical being inviting herself into a certain genius' personal mission.

He turned back to No1. "Does she have any proof?" he asked.

"Hey Fowl, I'm right here," Natalie Elf spoke loudly, looking incredibly irritated.

Artemis continued pretending she wasn't there. He was aware that a small portion of him was suddenly jealous of this little, supposedly-magical girl and he wasn't in the mood to acknowledge her presence.

"Uhm…" No1 said, looking quite unsure. He turned to Nat.

Natalie sighed and raised an open palm. Artemis had a distinct feeling that he knew what was going to happen next and wasn't disappointed. Blue sparks suddenly floated out of the middle of Natalie's palm and exploded about three inches above it, creating miniature fireworks.

Natalie opened her smirking mouth to speak. "Proof enough for-"

"How did she become like this?" Artemis asked, turning back to No1. "It couldn't possibly be a natural occurrence she can use magic. And she couldn't have possibly come out of a time tunnel and stole powers like I did, could she?"

"I'm not sure what made Nat like this myself," No1 admitted. He looked at Holly to save him. He also noticed that Nat had an expression that showed she wanted to do nothing more than punch a hole in Artemis' head.

"Shortly after Opal got arrested in that gobin incident, the LEP found Nat shut up in one of her labs in some sort of gigantic test tube," Holly explained to the curious and irritated Artemis. "Somehow, Opal managed to capture a human to conduct experiments on her. Well, we managed to get Nat out and bring her back to headquarters. There we discovered that she had the same amount of magic as normal fairies. But she couldn't explain anything to us since back then she had no memory of her past."

"And I still don't," Natalie sighed, seeming to give up trying to be noticed by Artemis. "Anyway Holly, Foaly more or less kidnapped me from my room and told me to go with No1. So in other words, I'm basically clueless right now. I hate not knowing anything, as you well know. Mind explaining anything?" It seemed she figured if Artemis is so stubborn not to notice her, she might as well disregard him too.

"Foaly?" Holly asked, startled. She frowned then turned to Artemis. "Artemis, I'm afraid you'll have to live with the fact Nat's a fairy and pay attention to her now. I have a carrot to pick with Foaly right now and I won't be able to answer any of these two's questions right now."

And before either Artemis or Natalie could argue, Holly gave them a 'don't-you-dare-mess-with-me' glare before walking away to talk with the centaur through her microphone.

Soon, she was in a distance so far that she was able to talk freely with the centaur without anyone hearing what they were discussing. Artemis presumed she even changed her current language into a completely new one for the meantime so even if Artemis tried to eavesdrop, he would have no idea what they were talking about.

Artemis sighed grudgingly and obediently began to relate what the problem was right now. He had barely finished when Holly began yelling at Foaly from the other side of the room in Spanish. Artemis was both amused that his hypothesis was right, and startled to hear Holly so angry at Foaly.

Holly shouted for about five minutes before she suddenly turned quiet, but a glare stayed on her face as she listened to what Foaly had to say to her. Holly then scowled and walked back to the group.

"After this, we're going to be having a different mission and I'll probably need both No1 and Nat," Holly reported to Artemis. "So we won't have much of a celebration party afterwards, if that's alright with you, Artemis."

"A mission?" Nat said, confused. "But I'm not even enlisted in the LEP! I'm just a person who 'doesn't exist' in Haven, remember?"

"Yeah, but you'll need to exist for this job, whatever it is," Holly confessed. "Foaly wouldn't even brief me on the whole thing, if you could believe him."

Nat scowled. "Stupid centaur," she growled. "Just what is he trying to do? Make me his puppet?"

"Sorry Nat," Holly apologized, pitying the little girl. "And you too, No1," she added to the demon.

It took all of Artemis' strength and the knowledge that his mother was dying to prevent him from putting on Holly's helmet to interrogate Foaly on what exactly he was planning. But Artemis knew that it probably had no connection to his mother's condition and grudgingly dismissed this other mission of the three fairies with him in the room. What he needed to focus on was getting that lemur from the past to save Angeline Fowl.

"Well then," Artemis said impatiently. "Shall we get started? No1, you know what to do now, right?"

Well, that's it so far. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story. Ah well. REVIEW SO I SHALL BE ENCOURAGED TO FINISH THIS FANFIC! :D


End file.
